Star Fox High School
Star Fox High School is a fanfiction that stars the Star Fox team, Teen Titans and Animatronics and they go through high school. Characters Robin Starfire Raven Cyborg Beast Boy Silkie Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle/Funtime Foxy Puppet Balloon Boy Balloon Girl Fredbear SpringBonnie Nightmarionne Plushtrap Shadow Freddy Fox Falco Slippy Krystal Katt Wolf Leon Panther Greyson Areanna Harmoni Cheyenne Adele Fanfiction A group of new students came to Star Fox High School and will have to learn to either be space fighters, jumpscare masters or superheroes. Fox found a group of friends to hang out with real fast. He, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl were the school's pranksters. Falco met his group of serious and dark friends fast. He, Raven, Shadow Freddy, Robin, and Mangle. Slippy found his nerdy friends. He, Silkie, Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy. Krystal was knowledged by Toy Chica that her clothes were so cute. So Krystal, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Chica, SpringBonnie, Katt, and Starfire showed their beauty off to all the boys. Wolf has his friends who always like to tell jokes they are Foxy, Greyson, Fredbear and Plushtrap. Panther tries to get all his ladies around him to kiss they are Areanna, Harmoni, Cheyenne and Adele. Leon has his emo friends which is Puppet and Nightmarionne. The first bell rang Fox, Falco, Harmoni, Greyson, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Adele and Mangle is learning about STDs in sex education class. The second bell rang Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Toy Freddy, Leon, Wolf, SpringBonnie, Robin and Raven is learning about how to fly a spaceship in spaceship class. The third bell rang Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Wolf, Leon, Panther, Greyson, Areanna, Cheyenne and Adele are learning about Justin Bieber. The fourth bell rang and it hit lunchtime for the students. The goths and emos were sitting on the far end of the room. They were just talking about the Creepypasta Slenderman. The pranksters and the jokers were pranking the other students and Starfire got hurt buy the "harmless joke" and they got after school dentention. Panther's ladies and the popular girls got into a fight and Panther was making a sex joke so they also got after school detention. At the end of the last class all the students (except for the goths and the emos) served their after school detention. Falco eventually became friends with Panther and fell in love with Katt. Falco and Panther went to train their muscles for their sports competitions everyday and Falco got a lot stronger. He eventually dropped his goth side and became a popular boy at school. Falco and Katt went on their first date and they did one thing not good on a first date, they had sex on the first night. Fox and Krystal started dating as well and they took their love life much slower than Falco and Katt. When Wolf was messing around with Mangle one day, Mangle bit Wolf and she gave Wolf the worst nightmare ever. Wolf healed of his nightmare from Mangle. Falco is still friends with the goths. The students were at their last day of school and the whole class became high school grads. All the students ended up doing something with their lives. They enjoyed the school year. Now they all revisited eachother as adults and they enjoy seeing eachother again. Category:Star Fox Crossover Category:Five Night's At Freddy's Crossover Category:Fanfiction